Knowing too much
by Katylin Lou
Summary: Hanson likes her too much. Booker likes her too less. But living on the streets for ages has tought Macy to never give in...reviews pls! it's complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Announcement: I notice that many people read/visit this, but I still ain't getting' reviews. Could you, my dear reader, **_**please**_** just give me a short review, before you leave that page? If you don't continue to read this story, just post why.**

**Thanksy**

"Hanson, Penhall", Fuller shouted.

Instantly the two of them looked at their boss. "I got more details on your case"

Doug looked at Tom. They both hated their actual assignment. They had to go searching for a drug dealer who, since November, obviously could not be found by anyone. If only there would be any hint! They knew exactly nothing about him.

"The street kids all said that he had middle men in order to stay unrecognised", Fuller said, pretending he didn't see their frowns.

"Great", Doug sighted. "That helps a lot!"

Fuller smiled at him, shaking his head "No, but we found out about his former girlfriend"

Now Doug didn't need to fake interest. "I bet drug dealers get girls much easier than we do", he sighted.

Fuller ignored his comment. "She is nineteen; she lives on the street for a total of five years now"

Tom nodded and took the files, which Fuller handed him. Doug looked at them and whistled in appreciation. "She's hot"

"And we know where to find her!" Fuller added, still ignoring Doug, who started to get annoyed.

"Great", Tom stated and he pushed his partner out of Fuller's office.

They needed to go out for a change. For months they had only theoretically found the drug dealer and planned how they could arrest him. Finally there was something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go and catch her while you wait in the car", Doug announced.

"Definitely not", Tom said, laughing. He didn't take his partner seriously. He couldn't do that to him, he out of all knew how he needed some action.

Finally they agreed on choosing to catch the girl by cutting her way of. As Doug loved to show his police mark he would be the first to approach the girl and Tom would catch her in case she tried to run away. They both had to admit that the hoped she would run away, so they would have to chase her.

Arresting people was so much more fun if they had some running to do.

They weren't disappointed, Doug walked next to the girl for a while, then he spoke.

"Macy?", he probed, just to be sure they weren't going after the wrong girl.

Meanwhile Tom waited at the next corner, watching his bud showing that he was a police officer. Nearly that second Macy took off, running as fast as she could. Doug started going after her but Tom only needed to wait, Macy was running straight into his arms.

"Sorry", she mumbled, trying to get past him and accidentally pushing him a little.

"No need to be sorry, you are arrested", Hanson said casually, watching her reaction.

Macy's eyes widened. Her hair was undone; her whole appearance was showing for how long the streets had been her home.

Somehow he felt sorry for her.

"Things are going to be better for you", he promised, but she only stared at him expressionless. He had seen that kind of "no-emotion-face" somewhere before, but he couldn't remember. He didn't want to look at her as a criminal.

"I know nothing!" she now whispered. "I know you are looking for me because I used to be Josef's girl but I ain't anymore! I know nothing anymore"

How did she know that? But Tom shook his had "You still know a lot about him"

Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed his sleeve in agony. "Please, please let me go"; she urged.

Her green eyes, her soft look, the dirt on her shirt, all that was too much for Tom, he knew he was about to fall for her and he knew he couldn't let himself.

"He abused me!" Macy explained, "He used and abused me, I hate him and I want to forget him. Please"

Doug was meanwhile walking slowly towards the two of them; he had stopped at a hot dog stand, knowing that his best friend was handling the girl. The nineteen-year old was not going to be stronger than Hanson, so he didn't see any danger.

Tom watched his friend approach and looked at the girl again, who he was holding on her shoulder.

"Okay, go. Run!" he hissed to her. "I never managed to catch you; you were too fast, okay?"

"Okay", she repeated, smiling gratefully.

Before she turned around to run Macy grabbed his hand and shook it for a second.

"Thank you" Their eyes met for a second, then she ran.

Shortly afterwards Doug shouted at Tom, but he didn't listen.

"How could you have been so stupid? I saw that you talked to her! Why did you let her go? What did she say?"

But Tom didn't answer any of the questions. They walked back to the car in silence and both stared out of the window on their way home.

When they stopped because of a red traffic light Tom caught and fidgeted in his seat.

"Doug. I think I love her", he mumbled.

"You… what?" Doug repeated, shocked.

"I fell in love with her"

"You don't even know her!"

"Yes. But … Have you seen her? I wonder why she lives on the streets…"

"What did she tell you anyway?" Doug asked, deciding to let his friend's confession slip.

"That Josef abused her and that they split up"

Doug sighted. "We know that. We even know that they split up a year ago"

"We didn't know about the abuse"

Doug shrugged. "Everybody gets abused on the streets"

Slowly Tom nodded. "You know, I am going to hide my feelings" he then said.

"I have to think as an officer instead of as a human being.

Doug grinned. "That's my man", he said, smiling.

He had known that Tom had only been distracted by Macy's beauty for a brief second. However, he didn't think that she was pretty anymore. Street-life obviously didn't suit her.

Fuller wasn't very delighted to hear that Macy got away but he had a second spot ready where Macy had been seen a lot. They could find her during the next week again and bust her. Doug didn't say a word about Tom's failure.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review

During the next days Tom and Doug spent their time sitting in their car in front of a cheap supermarket. Macy, so Fuller had told them, was usually stealing her lunch there.

By Wednesday they nearly stopped to hope that she was going to show up any time. But just as they wanted to start playing cards in the car the till girl ran after some other girl, shouting madly.

"You didn't pay for that!"

"So what?" the other girl shouted back.

Instantly Tom jerked up. "That's her voice"

Hurrying both stormed out of their car, running after Macy. The till girl seemed pleased to see that her shouting had been successfully attracting bystanders. She returned to the waiting customers. But Macy didn't stop running. Doug and Tom were nearly out of breath when a coincidence worked for them.

The street which Macy had been running ended abruptly due to road works. A fence was put up to save people from tripping. Hastily Macy turned around, checking if there was time to run back and chose another direction. There wasn't, Doug and Tom were too close.

She started climbing up the fence, but within seconds Tom was next to her, holding her back on her ankle.

"There are two possibilities" he said calmly. "One: I let you lose and you start climbing again. I will catch you immediately and have to pull you down. That will hurt you. Two: I let you lose and you come down by yourself. That way we don't have to hurt you"

The girl didn't answer.

Tom gave her free and was perfectly alert to catch her again, but she climbed down without any complaints.

Doug looked proudly at his friend. There was no sign of his love in his eyes, he was perfectly professional.

But Macy wasn't new to this either, she stepped down, holding her hands above her head and waited patiently for them to examine her. She didn't carry any weapons and didn't even flinch when Hanson checked her.

Without even looking at her he put the handcuffs on and noticed how less concerned Macy seemed to be. It seemed as if she didn't even care. She didn't fight him or tried to talk to them.

Maybe she was too shocked to show any emotion? On their way back to Jump Street she first started talking.

"So now your assignment is over?"

"No, we have to catch Josef, that's our assignment" Tom looked at his partner in bewilderment. Why did he tell her such things?

"But what's my part in this story? I told the police everything I know already"

Neither Hanson nor Penhall showed that this kind of information had not been told to them, but their lack on information seemed obvious.

"2 months ago I got caught for shoplifting and told the police some minor details about Josef", Macy explained helpfully.

"But I know more" With these words something clicked, and then the handcuffs fell on the floor.

Before Tom and Doug could even realize what was happening, Macy was running away.

"How did she do that?" Tom asked Doug amazed, after few seconds of disbelief.

When they started examining the handcuffs they noticed a tiny wooden stick, which was placed between the metal ends. Obviously Macy had been able to link them and had freed herself in a moment where neither Doug nor Tom had been paying attention.

Very slowly the two of them knocked on Fuller's door. They didn't even dare to imagine how he would response to that.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could that happen?" Fuller asked completely stunned.

"I don't know. She seems to be a complete pro" Doug shrugged.

"Captain, she is _amazing_! I have **no** clue about how she managed that!" Tom added.

Fuller looked at the officers and noticed that both of them seemed to be amazed rather than appalled by Macy's ability to escape again.

"Do you think it is possible that you have been too preoccupied towards Macy?" he asked, testing their reaction.

"Doug!" Tom hissed. "Did you?"

But Doug shook his head. He hadn't told Fuller about the strong emotional feeling Hanson had towards the girl.

Fuller watched them interact and raised his brows when he realized what their conversation seemed to be about.

"She's just a nice girl", Doug hastily said, but it was too late.

"Penhall, get out. Hanson, I'd like to talk to you personally"

Tom nodded a little bit embarrassed. "Yes Sir"

After Penhall had left Fuller looked at Tom and waited patiently.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" he finally asked.

Tom stared at his lab, unsure about what to say. After a while he sighted and nodded.

"I think I fell for her", he admitted, blushing.

"Look at me", Fuller said. "I thought so. Hanson, it is no crime to fall in love. But it is highly unprofessional not to step back from the assignment. And it is a crime to help the suspect!"

Tom nodded, but then he realized what those words implied. ""you think I let her escape on purpose!"

"Did you?"

"Of course not! We already told you, it was unbelievable!"

"I am glad to hear that. Nonetheless I'd like to free you from that assignment"

"Doug has to catch Josef alone?"

"No, I'll have somebody else step in" Fuller smiled reassuringly at Hanson, and then he stood up. Tom was obviously dismissed.

"Booker?" Tom yelled in horror. "Why does Booker take my place now?"

"Relax, I'm with him, so he won't do anything bad", Doug consoled his friend.

"But I lost my assignment to Booker?"

"I'm afraid so"

Just a few minutes after that conversation someone came in. It was Booker, but he wasn't alone. He dragged a girl behind himself, not even bothering to check if she was coming with him or if he was just pulling her. It was Macy, who obviously had been crying. "I want my lawyer you son of a…" she yelled completely mad. She was exactly the opposite from the Macy, Hanson and Penhall had arrested the other day. Instead of being calm and reasonable she was hysterically and extremely unstable.

Fuller joined them and made sure that Macy was brought into a small room, where they locked her up. She kept screaming, even after the door was closed.

"Booker, where did you find her?" Fuller asked.

"Happened to know some places" he responded casually.

"What did you do to her?" Hanson exploded. "She has never been so upset before!"

"I think she is completely insane" Booker grimaced. "Went like that for the whole time. Wasn't easy to arrest her"

"I will talk to her" Fuller nodded at them and opened the door.

"Macy", he said very softly. "Can I talk to you?"

The girl was sobbing.

"I want a lawyer" she mumbled.

"You will get a lawyer, but we might not need to put you in prison at all, you know that"

The girl didn't reply. 

"If you cooperate there is nothing for you to fear. We just need a few answers, that's all"

The girl still didn't reply. After a while she looked at Fuller.

"But I want to file a lawsuit, Sir", she said, completely calm now.

"Why would you…?" for the first time Fuller was confused.

"I would rather discuss this with my lawyer, Sir"

"But… can't you at least tell me, what this is about?" He didn't like being the one knowing less. Usually he knew far more than his clients.

"Your officer did treat me quite un-normal, if I can say it like that"

When she noticed that there was no reply she added "You know, hitting, threatening, abusing isn't the nice English way"

"I beg your pardon!" Fuller was alert now. "Dennis Booker is one of our best cop's and I am sure that he did not do you any harm – and even if, he surely did not do it on purpose"

"If you can accidentally slap someone and tell that you are going to rape her here and now, than maybe he did it accidentally" Macy met Fuller's eyes when she looked at him and she didn't even flinch once.

It was unbelievable, but his heart told him, that the girl was saying the truth.

"You will get your lawyer, but I am sure that things will be sorted out"; he said and left the room.

When he closed the door again he cussed silently to himself. "Booker!" he shouted. Inaudible he added "What have you done?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what's strange?" Doug said thoughtfully.

Tom looked up and waited, but Doug didn't continue his sentence.

"Doug!"

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to say something" Tom looked impatiently at his friend.

"Everything about this is strange" Doug said after a while. "Why didn't Booker tell me that he was going after Macy? I mean, we were a team. And he had the assignment for how long until he got her? Two hours?"

"That's true. Did Booker know that you were a team?" Thoughtfully Tom started chewing on the pen which he should have used to file his last report.

"Definitely. He knew that you and I were a team and as he replaced you… he must have known that"

Tom kept chewing his pen and mumbled "have-eugh-ver-um-eugh-hit-eum"

Doug smiled a little: "Sorry, I don't speak 'I have a pen stuck in my mouth'"

Grinning Tom spat the pen out. "Have you ever seen Booker lose his temper?"

Doug thought about this but then he shook his head. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I am just wondering… Why did he attack Macy? He never attacks anybody without a proper reason… I mean, he isn't the guy who gets challenged or tempted to hit somebody by some insults"

"So you think she's right?"

"Why should she lie about it?"

"She gets attention, a lawyer and she keeps us busy. You just see her differently because you love her, pal"

Now Tom flinched. "I don't _love_ her, Doug. And I don't see her as a threat to our business or whatever. I just saw Fuller after he talked with her. He really looked concerned and called Booker immediately. I just don't think why he wouldn't wait for his report if he thought that Booker was innocent"

Doug nodded slowly. "Yeah, I noticed that too..."

Macy got a lawyer. Three days later the Jump Street programme organized a pre-meeting to get things to court. The judge was present, checking the details and taking notes but also giving advice, whether it was necessary to present the case to court. If she considered the case clear without ambiguity they wouldn't take it any further. The costs were already high and both, Macy as well as the Jump Street programme knew that they wouldn't be able to afford losing the final court session.

Dennis and Macy both had a lawyer sitting next to them and the whole Jump Street Team was sitting uncomfortably on some chairs aside.

Once again the judge asked, if there by any chance Booker would pay Macy to drop the lawsuit, but he disagreed vehemently.

"Madam, I am innocent and therefore I am not going to pay for some girl who thinks she can ruin me"

"Macy, did this guy show you his badge, before he put you the handcuffs on?"

"Yes, Your Honour, but he also did a lot of other things"

"I would like you to tell us exactly the things that happened on that evening"

Macy nodded slowly, swallowing hard. Hanson wanted to go up, to help her, but he didn't.

"He told me, that he was a police officer and had to take me to the office. Then he threw me against the next car and touched me unkindly. He told me that he was checking me on weapons. But then I started explaining him that I couldn't help his research, so he shook me violently and told me to shut up"

The Judge interrupted to let Booker defend himself.

"I had to check her on weapons, that is the normal procedure. And it is also very common to tell the criminals to stop talking. Imagine we had everyone going on and on about not knowing things!"

"Your Honour, I know exactly how checking people on weapons is done. I have experienced it a few times. He was definitely not doing the routine! Also I doubt that it is common to slap people who talk!" Macy cut in, slightly hysterical.

"She was crying and screaming hysterically, so I was afraid that she would faint or strangle me. I swear I didn't hit her hard"

Booker stated, smiling reassuringly at the Judge. Oh, how Macy hated those false smiles on the mean handsome face that dazzled most of the people!

The Judge looked at her again, waiting for more facts.

"Yes, I was crying"; Macy admitted.

"But after he slapped me I started screaming. He pushed me against the car and put his gun next to my face, so I freaked out. I told him that I could make his life miserable and could tell that he raped me, so he would go to prison"

The Judge nodded, a wrong thought popping into her head.

"So that's what you are doing now!" she concluded.

"No!" Macy wailed.

"He still held me, but he also moved my t-shirt up, grabbed my hair, pulled my head back and then hissed that he could rape me, if he wanted to"

The Judge nodded again, this time unsatisfied. Booker remained silent.

"Judge, we need a break, Macy isn't feeling well", her lawyer cut in.

Macy glanced at him in bewilderment, but then she feigned an illness and went outside with her lawyer.

"You are as dead as possible" he said.

"Thanks" Macy answered angrily.

"It's your only chance; you have to say that he raped you. I don't want to know if he did, but if you want this case to go to court and if you want to win, you know what do to"

Macy nodded. She didn't look into the eyes of her lawyer. How could he give that advice? How could he not care, whether Booker was guilty of raping her or not? How could he not understand why she was here, in front of a judge?

Macy was pale when they entered the room again.

"Would you now please continue to tell us what happened, after Dennis Booker showed you his power" the Judge smiled.

"He put his gun away, put his hand further under my shirt and pulled my head very close to him. He told me that he could make my life miserable and rape me if he wanted to."

"And then?" the judge insisted.

"He then corrected himself and said, that he was going to rape me if I didn't beg him not to" Macy said almost inaudible. "I didn't beg him, so he said that this was my problem. He threw me on the asphalt and yelled at me…"

"Ms, would you please tell us, whether he raped you or not!" the Judge cut in. She was no human; no human could force a girl to talk about that topic without being supported.

Everybody looked at Macy, even the Judge for a change. "He yelled at me" she repeated, but the Judge interrupted her again.

"Please answer my question"


	6. Chapter 6

"No", Macy whispered. "No he didn't"

She noticed the relief in everybody's eyes and she wondered whether the rest of the story wasn't horrible enough for them. Didn't being hit count for them?

But the Judge had already started her verdict. "I think, that you shouldn't bring this to court, young lady. It seems like you are very sensitive and that the checking for guns did already harm your psyche"

Macy gasped in horror. Did the Judge really believe in that?

"Furthermore you seem to have lost sanity during that process, so Mr Booker needed to force you into coming with him and not harming yourself or others. This is a completely well-known procedure. If you take this to court you will lose"

Macy felt the tears on her cheeks, she knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel the pain yet. Everything felt numb.

"You can consider yourself lucky if Dennis Booker doesn't file a lawsuit against you – what you have been doing is slander. You will serve the Jump Street programme as much as you can – provide them with any information. The costs for this are on you but maybe the program will pay you, if you work and cooperate very well"

Everything was a blur now. How should she afford this? Macy felt Hanson next to her, she noticed, that he pulled her up, but why had she been on the floor?

"It's okay" he whispered "I can help you out with the money"

"No" she wanted to say, "I don't want you to do that for me", but she was too weak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When she woke up she didn't recognise where she was. It was a couch that was for sure. Somebody had put a blanket over her and provided her with a pillow.

Yawning she stretched herself. A note was placed next to her, with a little chocolate on it.

"Make yourself comfortable. You don't have to go to Jump Street today, I'll excuse you. Tom"

How thoughtful. Sarcastically Macy put her hands on her heart. How incredibly loving of Tom to do that for her. Angrily she stood up and went searching for the bathroom. She didn't need to be taken care of. She could manage life alone.

After a quick shower she put her things on again, took some of the money Tom had left on a table, grabbed the keys hanging on the key board and went out. Already a few seconds later she hated herself for taking the money, although she was sure that Tom wouldn't mind. She didn't want to show him that she needed it.

However, she couldn't run away. If she did, she would have the whole country searching for her and if they'd ever capture her she would have to pay the whole amount for that bloody court session.

But she didn't want to go to Jump Street either, so she decided to go back inside again. Bored she turned the TV on and started watching a middle-class detective film. She knew right from the beginning who the murderer was and who was going to die soon.

Two films and dozens of commercial breaks later Tom came back.

"How are you?" he asked cheerfully. "Did you notice that I left you the keys and the money so you could go shopping?"

As if struck by a lightning Macy jumped up. "I don't need your stupid money, Tom!" she yelled.

"Okay, I just wanted to help you..." he tried to not sound crossed, but he didn't manage.

"Yes, I know. But I don't need your help!" Macy hissed. "In fact, I'd rather go back to Jump Street where I am locked up in a stupid one-man-cell and have to turn my friends in than to stay at your place and deal with your great, great generosity!"

Maybe it was the hatred in her voice that made Tom stiff; maybe he just realized that somebody who had lived on the street for years on her own was not going to let anyone help.

"I am sorry" he simply said, opened the door and pulled a coat of a hanger. "Here, take this"

Without waiting for a reply he put the coat on Macy's shoulders and waited for her to go. Then he slowly closed the door. Why was it so hard for her to stay?

She was certainly not easy to live with.

Three hours later Fuller called Tom.

"Hanson, I want you back in"

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I want you to check the girl about Booker. I have pulled you off this assignment because of the chemistry between you two. But now we need that chemistry. Check on her. Make her trust you. Get every detail about Booker"

"I doubt that she would trust me" uneasily Tom chewed on his pen. He didn't want to gain Macy's trust if he was undercover.

"That's why we need you. She is attracted to you, Tom! Form a relationship and this way we have both a good outcome!"

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Hanson, I understand your feelings. But I have witnessed an incident between Booker and Macy. He nearly choked her to death. He told me that they had had a severe fight about something and that he had lost control, but I start believing her story right from the beginning"

"You mean…" Hanson stared at his receiver in disbelief. "You mean Booker really mistreated her?"

"That's what you have to find out" 

"But…"

"Do you want to help her or do you want her to suffer under his attacks a lot longer?"

"I want to help her, but I don't want to hurt her myself either"

"Hanson, you would never hurt her as much as Booker would and will if we don't stop him. There is something completely wrong between those two. I have never seen such hatred"

"Okay, I will do my best" Sighting Hanson stared out of the window.

What the hell was wrong with Booker?


	7. Chapter 7

Fuller came to Macy, after he had pulled Booker off her throat. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"Sure?", he asked again, but she still nodded and he couldn't make her say anything else.

"Go home" he told her. "Come back tomorrow". Only after he had finished he remembered that he probably shouldn't have used the word "home".

"I have no home" Macy's eyes were cold. "But I can go back to Tom's place. Just for the record, I won't stay anywhere any longer than I must"

Macy turned around, and left. Approving Fuller noticed Tom's coat on her shoulders.

When Fuller turned around he saw that Doug was staring at him. "What are you looking at, Penhall?" he asked.

"Just… I don't know. She is so… I don't know" he stuttered.

"Penhall, talk to me"

"She knows so much more than we know"

"What do you mean?"

"Captain, I talked to her before and she told me, that Booker will always be that indifferent because he simply had to shield himself"

"What!" Fuller couldn't hide his surprise any longer. "Tell me exactly what Macy said!"

"Well, I asked her, if she was okay, because Booker went past us and he didn't even look at her. She said she was completely okay. So I told her, that he never talked with me too. Well, she pointed out, that I had never filed a lawsuit against him and I said, exactly. I told her that I am offended by his behaviour"

"You seem to have talked a lot with her"

"Well, yeah, actually I did. She's a pretty nice person, you know. Just… she's really weird"

"Go on about your talk with her"

"She then told me that I don't have to feel offended because Booker will always be indifferent, because he shields himself"

"'Because he shields himself'? Or 'because he had to shield himself'?" Fuller interrupted.

"Oh. 'Because he obviously had to shield himself'. That's the exact sentence she said. She said, that she thinks only the past makes him angry because that's what he is hiding from. Jesus, Fuller, she is really good at guessing such stuff, so I think that she's right"

Fuller nodded. "I think she knows that for sure. From somewhere"

Doug shook his head. "No, she guessed stuff about me too. She always got it right. She knew that Tom's dad was killed although he didn't tell her. She knew about my mother, Fuller. Nearly nobody knows about my mother!"

Fuller scratched his chin. "You are right. Macy is really a bit strange"

When Doug didn't say anything else Fuller went back to his office. "Where does she get her information from?" he quietly asked himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Macy stood uneasily when she knocked on Tom's door.

He opened and looked at her, from top to toe. "You know that you are allowed to live on the streets if you return every morning at 8am to Jump Street"

Macy nodded, still not looking directly at Tom.

"I know, but…"

Seeing her struggle Tom smiled a little. "You don't need to explain yourself, Macy. Come in"

Obviously relieved the girl followed Tom inside.

"By the way, I'm glad that you liked my shower gel, but you could have told me, that you used it up" he said easily and noticed that Macy flushed.

"Sorry" she answered with a small smile on her lips.

Tom had to keep himself focused, and had to get his thoughts away from her lips, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So did Booker annoy you again today?"

"No" Macy said, completely alert now. Tom hated himself for asking that. First, it was too early; Macy didn't trust him – yet. And second: he didn't want to obey this assignment. He simply wished that she would never tell him anything about Booker so he would never have to report something.

"Why?" Macy asked, fixing him with her eyes.

Again, Tom didn't think. "Make her tell you stuff", Fullers words were still too present.

"Just checking if you invented any new stories about him" he said slowly.

Instantly Macy winced. "I thought you believed me" she whispered.

But then she straightened herself again and snapped "To be honest Booker choked me three times today. You can ask Fuller, he saw it. But you don't need to believe me, Tom"

Who actually told her his name? Tom couldn't remember doing it himself.

"But why?" he asked uneasily.

"Is that not what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry that your beloved Booker is not the guy you wished he was!"

Hanson observed her for a while, and then he cut in: "I believe you. Christ, Macy, I don't even like Booker"

Macy stopped her yelling and looked at Tom, startled.

"Then why did you ask me if I had invented something new?"

Tom shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Why should Booker hate you so much? I just don't understand it. I'm sorry"

Sighting Macy sat down on Tom's couch. "I wish I could say that I forgive him"

Tom sat next to her. "You don't have to forgive him. If he really mistreated you, then you have every right to hate him"

Macy sighted. "He hates me so much" she said in a very thin voice. "So much. Maybe he is right. Maybe I should hate myself too" 

Putting his arm around her shoulder Tom disagreed. "You are a good person, Macy. Seriously, Booker is just a jerk. Please don't let him hurt you anymore"

"Why do you think that I am a good person? You don't even know me" Macy looked desperately at Tom.

"Just because" he answered.

They were silent for a while. 

"'Just because' is no proper reason" Macy said then, slowly, but she smiled faintly.

"It is to me" Tom answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Only when he noticed that Macy responded his kiss he started kissing her passionately. Macy put her arms around his neck, pulling him down, so that their bodies moved down on the couch. Tom's hands were on her back, caressing her, while she pulled him closer and closer, onto her. Slowly Tom started to move her t-shirt up; but when his hands touched her bra he hesitated. Gently he pulled away from her lips.

"I want you to know that this is real. What I feel for you" he whispered. "Whatever you hear, what I feel for you is real" Confused Macy looked at him.

"I think it's better if we don't rush into things"; she then said a bit uneasily, pulling her t-shirt down.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tom asked when he felt that the silence had gotten too awkward.

"Sure" Macy answered, thankfully. During the movie she curled up next to him, her face on his chest, and his arm around her. Tom looked at her and his heart started to ache. 'I don't want to loose you' he thought desperately. 'Not because of Booker, not because of Fuller and not because you belong to the streets'


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning started quietly, Tom and Macy had breakfast without a hurry because Tom promised Macy to excuse their late arrival at Jump Street.

Sadly he had to leave her in the afternoon, because his new assignment required him to go to a football game. He would have preferred checking on Booker because he disliked the fact, that Ioki, Jude, Doug and he were all on call and only Booker and Macy were left behind. He could only hope that Fuller was still keeping an eye on those two.

When Macy stood up from her desk to go to the bathroom, Booker followed her.

Macy went into the women's bathroom, washed her hands and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. "So now I am giving away information about my former friends, selling them to the police" she whispered to herself. Slowly she touched the mirror. "Who have I become?"

The mirror image stared back at her, and she had to turn away. She couldn't look at herself anymore. But suddenly there was a shadow behind her. Abruptly she turned around.

"Booker!" a little scream escaped her lips, but his hands were on her mouth, shutting her up.

"Do not make any noise" he hissed and let his hands drop.

"This is the women's bathroom" Macy complained and tried to walk past him, but he caught her and pushed her back against the sink.

"Marianne, if I were you, I wouldn't backtalk"

Macy gasped and fell silent immediately.

"I bet the police would love to connect two different criminal records. Macy and Marianne Loon, somehow they are the same, aren't they?"

Macy, who actually was Marianne, looked at Booker. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to tell Fuller and Hanson, that I never attacked you" he said, his hands around her neck again.

Macy choked and gasped for air, she tried to free herself from his grip, but his hands were like steel.

"And I want your life to be miserable" Booker added, and then he lifted her up a little, just to drop her on the floor. When he turned around to walk away he threw a piece of paper on the lumped figure of Macy.

She came round slowly, still feeling the throbbing pain in her throat. The piece of paper was in front of her. "Tonight you will meet me in the 45th. There's a playground. If you tell anybody I'll tell everybody about you. . Be there"

Macy swallowed. Slowly she stood up.

Hesitantly she knocked on Fuller's door, but he wasn't inside his office. Probably he had just gone out for a short break, but she didn't want to be alone with Booker right now, so she left.

Macy ran the whole way to Tom's flat, but he wasn't back yet and she hadn't taken his spare key. So she just sat down in front of the door and waited. He came two hours later, looking at her in surprise.

"Macy" he asked irritated. "What's the matter?" She looked seriously upset.

"Everything I told you last night… about Booker… is a lie" she said instantly.

"Macy", Tom repeated "honestly, what's the matter?"

"I just told you… I couldn't go on lying to you, so I just stopped by to tell you. I am leaving now" she stood up and wanted to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her in a calm voice. He didn't even respond to her confession. He would deal with that later.

"To the streets" she replied harshly "It's not like I haven't lived there before"

For a brief second Hanson wanted to shake her and shout at her, but then he just nodded. "Okay. But I need my coat back"

Hesitantly Macy gave him his coat back, exposing her bare shoulders to the cold. Tom was filled by relief: Thank goodness. He had hoped that Macy wouldn't wear anything appropriate under the coat, so she wouldn't be able to face the cold.

She wasn't stupid, he knew that. And neither was he.

For a while she just looked at him, waiting for him to give her the coat back. But Tom didn't. He just waited patiently. Slowly he then took his coat and turned around, trying not to think about the small girl with the sleeve-less shirt, standing behind him.

"Wait", she suddenly said. When he turned around she stood uncomfortably on the same spot.

"You are obviously not a fan of asking" Tom said smiling. "Come in" he walked towards her, gently took her wrist and pulled her inside. He guided her to the sofa and put a blanket over her shoulders. She didn't explain herself, but he also didn't ask her anything again.

Later, when she fell asleep, he decided to go and buy something to eat for breakfast, so he didn't have to leave her in the morning, when she was more likely to wake up. But she was already up, dressing herself in the dark, trying hard to not wake him.

Tom watched her taking his additional key from the board and closing the door silently behind herself. Then he started to get back to motion. "Shit!" he yelled and turned the lights on.

On the couch was a huge pile of pillows, carefully arranged to imitate a sleeping figure. But on the pile of pillows was a note.

"_Got that from Booker. Have to go there. If you read this it means that I didn't return. You know who is to blame. Thank you for your help, but I am in too deep. I have to finish thingss. And Booker knows my weaknesses, as I know his. I knew that this could get bloody but I didn't expect him to kill me.. Anyway, I know I am not good at asking for a favour or being polite so just Thank you. _"

Irritated and shocked Tom took the second note. It was crashed and had obviously been read a lot of times.

"Tonight you will meet me in the 45th. There's a playground. If you tell anybody I'll tell everybody about you. 12 pm. Be there" he read aloud. Then he cussed a second time. "Booker you bastard" he shouted at nobody in particular.

Instantly he phoned Fuller grabbed his keys and followed her. They were both there, on the playground.

"Marianne, I am glad you came", Booker said and watched every step the girl made.

"What do you want?" she asked and moved a bit closer but made sure that there was enough space between them.

"Revenge" Booker said evenly.

"I knew who you were" Marianne stated without any sign of irritation.

"Did you sue me despite you knew it, or because you knew it?" Booker asked.

"Because I kinda feel like I want to know, if I kill you despite I know you or because I know you"

"You have serious problems, Dennis" Macy said slowly, shivering a bit. "You should see a psychologist"

"I don't have problems, Marianne. I just hate you"

"I paid my depths. I lived on the streets for six years" Macy stuttered, noticing the gun on Dennis' belt. Shit, he had really brought his gun. He seriously seemed to think about killing her.

"Yeah. And because of that you sued me? You are responsible for that lousy life you have!" Booker yelled at her.

"I am responsible for myself, yes. But I am not responsible for your sister!", Macy shouted back, her voice trembling. The next thing she saw was Booker's fist, flying right at her. He hit her right between the eyes, nearly knocking her out.

Unsuccessfully she tried to defend herself, but Booker was much stronger than her, the police force had trained him how to pin down people and how to beat them unconscious. "It's your fault", Booker shouted at her, beating he in a wild rage. They fell in a sand castle, built by some children. Sand was everywhere, Macy spit at Booker, tried to scratch him. "You will pay for that" he said through his teeth. "I wasn't responsible for her", she cried exasperated, when suddenly somebody pulled Booker off her.

It was Fuller, who held him apart from her. "Are you insane? Have you lost your mind?" he shouted at his officer. Tom pulled Macy up from the ground, picking some leaves out of her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Take her and clean her up a little, while I talk with Booker, will you?" Fuller said to Tom, then he called Doug to join him, they needed to seriously question Dennis Booker.

Tom didn't mind helping Macy to clean up and she didn't mind him being there. Gratefully she took his hand and didn't ever let it go. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't tell him about what this fight had been.

When Doug arrived he first checked on Macy, then he joined Fuller and threw an angry glance at Dennis. "What's wrong with you?" he hissed at his partner. The rooms were connected by a mirror, which could be made to a normal glass, but Fuller decided to keep the mirror. Macy needn't know what they were talking about.

When Dennis didn't talk Fuller looked at him angrily. "It's your time to talk Booker. Why do you hate her?" Dennis nodded slowly.

"Well, she used to be the best friend of my sister" he started slowly. "They did everything together. She was more at our house than at her's. Since my mum died she became the only female relative for my sister. My sister loved her. Together they once chased my girlfriend away because they told her bullshit about me"

Disbelieving Doug interrupted. "So you were beating up a nearly 20 year old woman, because when she was seven she scared your girlfriend and made her leave you?"

Dennis shook his head. "No" he disagreed, still completely calm. "I think I was beating her up because she killed my sister"


	11. Chapter 11

You couldn't hear a sound after Dennis finished speaking. "She killed your sister?", Doug repeated in a whisper.

Dennis nodded uncomfortably. "Not literally tough" he added and you could nearly hear the sigh of relief in every person's thoughts.

"You know, she used to live in the house next to us. My sister was best friends with her and she often came over because her parents were pretty horrible. Always fighting, they forgot all about her and every now and then they would punish her for nothing with no pocket money or house arrest. Just because it made them feel like they were taking care of her then. Probably she was right to leave, but she had no right of taking my sister with her! My sister died of pneumonia, alone in the streets. And I know that Macy's the f*cking b*tch responsible for that!"

"Booker", interrupted Fuller cautiously. "Mind your hate a little; okay?"

"She was thirteen for god's sake", continued Booker. "Macy should have known what it means to live on the streets. It's no big party, she should've known that!"

Again Fuller interrupted Booker's feverishly talk. "As should your sister"

Dennis stopped for a second. "But my sister had nothing to run away from! Macy just talked her into it because she needed someone to be on her side!"

Doug swallowed uncomfortably. "But don't you feel sorry for Macy? She had nobody, she needed your sister, and she didn't force her to come with her! If Macy's parents were really horrible, then what should she have done?"

Booker shrugged. "Not run away. Running away is no solution, she could've waited until she turned 16, get a job and move out. Tolerate her parents' idiocy"

Doug nodded but then he disagreed anyway. "She needed someone to be on her side and you all could have been more supportive but you weren't. But however this is, you have no right to intimidate Macy that much!"

"Intimidate her!" Booker laughed without humour. "She gives a shit about me. She doesn't even flinch when I look at her. She doesn't fear me in any way"

Now Fuller and Doug were completely on one side. "She might play it off in front of you or sometimes even in front of us, but, jeez, Booker, you scared her dead"

"Nonsense"

Doug smiled a little, and then he mumbled "How about we turn the mirror to glass, so we can see Tommy and Macy?" Before anyone could count to three he went out and joined the other ones. A little bit uneasy Fuller pushed the button to make the mirror go to glass on one side, and also turned the microphones on.

"Macy, Fuller wants you and Booker to have a talk"

Macy yelped a little then she shook her head. "No, thank you"

"This was no question, it was an order", Doug insisted and acted surprised when he saw, how tightly Macy clutched Tom's fingers.

"Come on girl!" he then teased "You are not afraid of him, are you?"

"Doug", the girl whispered "When he touches me I feel like dying. I can't even look at him. He had a gun. That's all I can think now. He wanted to _kill_ me. I'm not going to face him, Doug, I'm sorry, but I can't"

Behind the mirror Booker looked surprised and concerned at once. Doug had meanwhile dragged Macy out and when he opened the door she suddenly tried to stand up. "So?", she asked, and her voice was only shaking a little. "What am I supposed to say? Sorry? I ain't saying sorry Fuller. He tried to **kill** me, he should be sorry. Especially when my gang hears about that"

"Macy", Booker interrupted. "I saw you through the mirror before. You coward"


	12. Chapter 12

For a second it looked like Macy was going to faint, but then she just broke down in Doug's arms. Tommy stood behind him and also reached for her.

"I'm dead", Macy whispered, "Now he knows I'm weak - I am history... Why did you do that Doug? Why?"

"Macy"; Dennis said again. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And I didn't intend to"

"Sure" Macy snorted, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I didn't even know that I was still carrying my gun... I just wanted to scare you, but I freaked out, I'm sorry"

Macy still didn't move an inch closer, but she stopped shaking a little.

"You do know, that it was your sister who wanted to run away, do you?", she then asked quietly.

Booker's non-response showed her that he did not know that.

"Leanne said that your dad used to hit you both... She wanted to run away, she convinced me. I always just tolerated things, you know. I loathed my parents, I wanted nothing more than to get away from them and Leanne was my best friend. She said that she was going to run away anyway, no matter if I joined her or not. If I had stayed and she would really have run away, what would have been left for me? Nothing."

Booker looked at Macy in disbelief. "Are you telling me the truth?" he asked in a broken voice.

Macy nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry", she whispered.

"My parents died in a car crash, you probably heard that. It was at the same time when Leanne first started feeling bad. I had no place to go anymore, so I needed to stay on the streets anyway. Otherwise I would have instantly convinced her to go back home, but I didn't. I was too stupid to think of it. I forgot that her family was still alive" Macy started crying again, but Booker interrupted.

"Did Leanne talk about going back home?"

"No. I think even if my parents' hadn't died, neither of us would have wanted to come back for their own sake. I would also have preferred to die than to face the people we run away from again, that would have been like being a big failure. We were too far in it"

"When did she die?"

"I started stealing to feed us and to get medicine. One day I got caught by the police. Leanne still had some medicine so I didn't tell the police about her. They kept me for hours. When I came back I found her dead. I still have nightmares about it" Macy had to stop talking for a while because she was sobbing.

But then she continued "I put a blanket around her shoulders, although she wouldn't need it anymore anyway and I did. But it felt ... like the right thing to do, you know?"

Booker slowly moved closer to Macy and Doug took the hint and moved slightly away. "I didn't want to leave Leanne's side", Macy continued. "But then this drug boss found me and pulled me away..."

Tom started to see the pieces coming together now. So that was how Macy became famous in the drug scene.

"He is the worst guy I ever met", Macy said then. "I lost all my friends on the streets due to him. And much more"

Carefully Dennis placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Macy", he whispered. Slowly the officers left the room to give the two rivals some privacy. They knew that Booker was not going to kill Macy.

As soon as the others left the room Booker looked at her: "When did you change your name to Macy?"

Macy shrugged. "Leanne always said I'd have to change my name sooner or later and she suggested it. The police never took fingerprints when I stole things, they only wrote down my name. So before I got into drug business I decided to clean my record"

Her voice was hoarse, she sounded absent and Booker didn't interrupt her.

"I don't think you should ever tell anyone. I looked up your record as Marianne and it wouldn't be good if we connected them"

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

Booker shook his head "Nah. I have more important things to do, believe me"

Suddenly Macy pulled something out of her pockets. "Leanne always kept that" she said. "I took it because it seemed to be that important for her, so I didn't want the street kids to take it away"

Booker touched the little thing and felt his throat tightening.

"Leanne once came to my room and stole this soldier key ring when I didn't look. I ran to her room and fought with her about it and tickled her and made her confess that she took it. She apologized and I told her, that she could have it but next time she should tell me if she takes something."

A little bit embarrassed Dennis continued "I kissed her and wanted to go away, but she held me and told me "I love you" I told her that I loved her too"

For a while none of them said anything then Dennis whispered "Macy, I am so sorry I hurt you".

A tear was rolling down his face, but he didn't care to wipe it away. Then, slowly he pulled Macy closer and she responded his hug. Desperately they clutched together, both moaning for the death of the same person, they had equally loved.

After a while Dennis looked at the small girl he was holding. "Were you really afraid of me?" Macy simply answered "I still am"

Through tears Dennis smiled at her and told her: "I will never hurt you. I promise I will keep you safe forever"

The end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey jump street people, as you now reached the end of my story – pleeease review. You don't need an account to review, just click on "review" and write anything that comes in your mind.

And if you don't know anything, then please answer those questions:  
-how likeable is Macy?

-how plausible do you find the love-story between Hanson and Macy

-grammer and language – is it very obvious that English isn't my native tongue?

-how realistic are the characters?

You would help me a lot if you'd just leave a short comment


End file.
